Moonacre
by blackwidowrulez12
Summary: Natasha Serenity Crock is an "ordinary" girl until her world is turned upside down by a few superheroes and a talking cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead...? It's my first fanfic! YAY! Trying to update! My computer isn't Working ad using my iPad
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Natasha Artemis Serenity Crock was just an ordinary girl well sort of. She was the daughter of Paula Crock, ex-criminal Huntress and Lawrence Crock, Criminal Mastermind (well sort of), Sportsmaster and sister of Jade Nguyen, Criminal, Cheshire. Natasha didn't have a normal life like other families, she had to face people she had never seen before. She grew up in the streets of Gotham City. She Loves her family except her Father.

Natasha's Dad wasn't your average Father. He hated everything. Sportsmaster has trained Natasha and her sister Jade when she was nine to become a master assassin in the future and kill the Justice League and rule the League of Shadows cause he knew from the start that Natasha wasn't his daughter. Of course he made her but Natasha had something different in her.

She wasn't the loving daughter of Paula Crock and Lawrence Crock and sister of Jade Nguyen.

She was the daughter of Queen Serenity, the queen of the moon and sister of 12 princesses. So that made Natasha Princess of the moon.

There was time when the moon kingdom was such a beautiful place and often Princess Serenity or Natasha would go down to Earth to check it out. Natasha longed to experience the feel of a real long-lasting breeze. But instead, she found love. Natasha's friends or protectors the Sailor Soldiers found out that she has been going to Earth without permission from The former ruler of The Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity or referred to on Earth as "Selene", Goddess of the Moon.

Those of them who are born from the moon have very long lives and it is there duty to protect the family's heirloom, a holy stone known as the "Silver Crystal". So that it could evolve in a positive direction. It is the destiny of the moon people to ensure this and to use it only to get rid of any negative influences on Earth.

There was a year there father, The Sun, plunged into a period of irregular, frantic activity. No one had ever seen the sun behave that way before. It gave off a bizarre radiance. The sun brought only disaster and destruction, a absurd wicked being came from it, intending to invade Earth and corrupt that lovely planet for it's own satisfaction and it wasn't only the glittering gem of Earth that she intended to destroy, but it also wanted to process the infinite power of our own glittering gem, "The Silver Crystal", so that she could become the supreme ruler of the entire cosmos. The creature known as Queen Jinx manipulated people, convincing them to follow them to their hearts dark desires and finally, she came to attack the moon. By then, only the crown heir to the Earth Kingdom, Prince Endymion, remained unconvinced by the creature and refused to follow her. He tried to save his people from her grip, but... it was too late. He was murdered, trying to protect Princess Natasha from Harm and in her misery and sorrow, Princess Serenity her own life.

But Natasha doesn't remember any of that.

After a struggle, Queen Serenity managed to seal the creature away. But by then, the moon castle had been turned to stone and was destroyed. The Earth had also been completely destroyed, and it's only option was to begin history all over again and that is the story of the past. Unfortunately, the ancient creature has been resurrected. Somewhere, the creature lies hidden underground on Earth, but has begun to stir once again. With the Queen's weak heart after her daughters death, she used the power of the "Silver Crystal". In that weakened state, the queen wasn't able to fully use the power of the "Silver Crystal" and so the seal the queen made to lock the creature away was imperfect... Queen Serenity made the biggest decision to save her daughter and her friends by taking all of the citizens and family members to Earth but they will not remember this day or any other day of their beloved kingdom. Queen Serenity used all of her power to save them all as well as send her pet guardians Luna and Artemis to help Natasha, her sisters and her friends to bring back the silver millennium and their memories of the Moon Kingdom

This is the story of Natasha Artemis Serenity Crock, the saviour of the Moon Kingdom, the girl who fights for love and justice, Moonacre!


	2. Today's the day!

Hey sorry for the wait started high school and playing more video games and stuff...Here's Chapter Two of the story.

P.S. I'm not replacing Artemis you will see why...

P.P.S. I updated the summary but I didn't update the story so in the first chapter, wipe out Artemis In Natasha's Middle Name and just wipe out Artemis in Chapter 1.

P.P.P.S. Wipe out as well Natasha's family and I'll make one up later

"Today is the day" all five of them said. Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Miss Kid Flash were going to become members of the Justice League. Miss Kid Flash wasn't that excited like the boys, she wanted to go solo but her mentor, The Flash, said 'You have to do it, I remember when you were 14 saying to me 'Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry, BARRY! I WANT TO BE A MEMBER OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE not as you-know-who BUT AS...DRUM-ROLL PLEASE!... MISS KID FLASH!' Natasha was of course Miss Kid Flash she didn't want to be Moonacre after finding out her true origins on the Moon always haunts her in her dreams and outside.

All of their mentors were there from Batman to Green Arrow waiting on three certain speedsters to come any minute now... "I told you we were gonna be the last ones!" Kid Flash said trying to catch he's breath. "Who cares KF! At least we're here" Miss Kid Flash said running up to the mentors and protégés. "Like You Care! You never even wanted to come!" said Kid Flash walking with the rest of the protégés. "Can you too stop fighting and just smile at the camera's! Remember it's a special day!" Robin interrupted. "Fine" both of them wined in unison. Miss KF sent a Death Glare to both Boy Wonder and KF. "Man, why do I feel overwhelmed?" Miss KF said to herself. "Maybe it's because of what you said when you were 14 Na-I mean Miss Kid Flash" Flash said to her happily. "Do you have to remind me every time we go near this place?" "Every time Miss Kid Flash, Every time" "Ugh".

They were about to go in until Robin said "I don't get why everyone is so overwhelmed? Why can't people just be...Whelmed ." They mentors and protégés went inside the hall of justice seeing big statues of the Justice League Members. "Oh, Maybe that's why". Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter came out of the Justice League entrance "Speedy, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash and of course Miss Kid Flash, Welcome." "You have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our Library."Martian Manhunter said giving them a guide to the Hall Of Justice. All of them except Speedy and Miss Kid Flash sat down on separate couches. "Quick Debrief to discuss the coincidence of four villains attacking on the same day" Batman explained "We won't be long" Recognised, Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07,Red Tornado 16. "That's It!" Speedy interrupted when the league was about to go in. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!" "It's a first step you've been granted access like few others get" Aquaman explained to Speedy "Oh really" Speedy said pointing to a glass which shows the press and guests taking photos of the league "Who cares which side of the glass were on!" "Roy, you just have to be patient" Green Arrow said "What I need is respect!" "They're treating us like kids! Worse, SIDEKICKS! We deserve better than this" Speedy explained looking at the rest of the protégés as they looked at each other. "You're kidding right, you're playing there games. WHY!? Because you think they play fair?! Today was suppose to be THE day. Step 1. Become full pledged members of the Justice League" "Uhhh sure but I thought Step 1 was the tour of the HQ" KF said awkwardly. "Except the hall isn't the Leagues HQ!" All of them looked surprised even Miss KF cause she's never surprised. "Is that true?" Miss KF said sadly. "I bet they didn't even told you that the Hall was just a false front for tourist and a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleported tubes to the real thing, an orbit satellite called the watchtower!" Green Arrow turned around to see Batman cross his arms "I know, I know, but maybe we can make an exception?" Green Arrow said to Batman but Batman just sent him one of those 'Batman Glares'. "Or not" "You are not helping your cause here son, stand down or-" "or what?" Speedy said interrupting Aquaman. "You'll send me to my room and you're not my son I'm not even his" Speedy said looking at Green Arrow "I thought I was your partner but not anymore" Speedy threw his hat on the floor, everyone in a complete shock, Speedy turn around and started to walk to Miss Kid Flash saying "Are coming or what?" "No" "What did you say?" "I said No, I belong here with the league and our friends" Miss KF said bravely "Guess I was write about you four" He said walking to the exit "You're not ready" Everyone stared at Miss KF "Miss Ki-" Surprisingly Superman came up on the screen and interrupted Wally

"Superman to Watchtower there's a fire at Cadmus" Zatara came up in the bottom right corner of the screen saying something about an amulet that is going to block the sun and needs full league response. "How big is the fire Superman" "Small, local civilians are assisting it" "Cadmus can wait all league member transferring Zatara's location to you" The rest of the league started to leave when Batman turned around and said to the protégé's "Stay put" "What? Why?" Robin and Natasha said in unison. "This is a league mission" Aquaman said "You're not trai-" "Since when?!" said KF "I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team" The Flash finished his sentence. "You we will be on our missions when you're ready" Aqualad explained "But for now, ." Then they all left leaving the four of them. "Glad we didn't bring You-know-who?" Green Arrow said to Martian Manhunter "Indeed" "When we're ready ugh! How are they supposed to be ready when they treat us like...sidekicks" KF said "My King, I thought he trusted me" said Aqualad sadly "Trust, they don't even trust us with the basics! They have a secret lair in space!" "What else are they hiding from us?" "I have a better question, why didn't we leave with speedy?" Robin chimed in "What is 'Project Cadmus'? said Aqualad "Maybe it's something we're not suppose to know!" angrily Miss Kid Flash came up to the three of them. The three of them ignored her, "Don't know" The Boy Wonder said "But I can find out" "If you guys are going, I'm going to stay here" Miss Kid Flash said again "Hello?!" "Are you guys even listening?!" "You guys are totally IDIOTS! You know what that's it IM DONE! WITH ALL OF THIS...SUPERHERO STUFF!" "Come on Miss KF you don't get so angry" said KF "I can do whatever I want..." She mumbled none of the three heard her but they think they know what she's saying. "I'm done..." "What?" Robin said slightly worried "I said...I'm Done with Miss Kid Flash" "I hope you guys have a great time with Cadmus and other Superhero stuff cause you won't be seeing me again" She said while walking to the exit. "Oh and Wally, here" She threw the goggles that Wally gave her when they first met. "I won't be needing these anymore" Then she left. All of them surprised after what she said. All of them thinking '_Great how are we going to tell the league'_

Natasha went back to her apartment after what happened at the Hall of Justice. She had enough with this superhero thing. "Oh Couch how I've missed sleeping on you" Natasha just walked slowly to the piece of furniture beginning to fall asleep until a strange lady with long white hair was in the corner of her living room watching Natasha fall asleep until Natasha noticed the unknown lady in the corner and picked up her bow with an arrow attached to it and made her mark on the lady. "Who the hell are you?!" "That's no way to speak to your mother is it Natasha?" "My Mum Is dead...unless your-" "Yes Natasha I'm Queen Serenity your original mother from the moon" "But-but your suppose to be dead! You wasted all of your powers to save me" "Yes that is true but I'm a... what do you humans say- oh yes a ghost!" "How is that even possible any way are you here?" Natasha said butting her bow and arrow down. "I'm here to tell you that you should help your so called hero friends" "Not a chance, they don't need me! All three of them were heroes before me! They know how to do superhero stuff better and I'm like there apprentice or something! I don't know... they can get through Cadmus on their own at least there's no aliens with super-strength, with heat vision and has a BIG temper" "Your right Serenity maybe they don't need you" "Don't call me Serenity I know that's my name and I'm from the moon and you have to say it but were not on the moon! You, Me and My sisters are not on the...moon, where are they?" "Who?" "My sisters of course!" "Oh your 11 sisters..." " .They?" Her Mother threw a clipboard with sheets of papers. "What is this?" "Your sisters whereabouts and there profile and it has a little profile for you too" Queen Serenity said disappearing "Where are you going?!" "Don't worry Natasha, im going to see your sisters and see how they are, oh and Natasha please...be careful" "You got it...Mum" Natasha said after Queen Serenity left.

Name: Emily Megan Serenity Kristen

Age:25

D.O.B: August 13th

Hobbies: Loves Reading Romance Books, Playing the Guitar and watching Movies

Whereabouts: She lives in Keystone City in an Apartment all by herself

Relationship: Has a boyfriend

Hero: Not a hero

Name: Serena Jessica Serenity Trent

Age: 23

Hobbies: Going to University, Playing on her phone, Shopping and hanging out with her friends

Whereabouts: Lives in Star City in an apartment with her best friend

Relationship: Not in one at the moment

Hero: Not a Hero

Name: Ashley Estelle Serenity Davis

Age: 22

Hobbies: Hanging out with her friends, fixing her hair, Shopping, Wishing to date Speedy

Whereabouts: Happy Harbour

Relationship: Not in one

Hero: Not a hero

Name: Bunny Tarlia Serenity Perry

Age: 21

Hobbies: Playing Video games at the arcade, Shopping, Watching TV.

Whereabouts: Metropolis

Relationship: Yes

Hero: Wishes to become Moonacre

Name: Mary Lita Serenity Demitrix

Age: 21

Hobbies: Making Origami, Reading, Playing with her 3DS

Whereabouts: San Francisco

Relationship: Yes

Hero: No

Name: Jasmine Amy Serenity Layton

Age: 18

Hobbies: Doing her Maths Homework, Reading, Going to school

Whereabouts: Palto Alto

Relationship: No

Hero: No

Name: Summer Serenity Bale

Age: 18

Hobbies: Shopping, Going Out with her boyfriend, spending time with her friends

Whereabouts: San Diego

Relationship: Yes

Hero: No

Name: June Serenity Lining

Age: 17

Hobbies: Going to the Art Museum, Playing The Guitar, Writing Fanfiction's, Drawing

Whereabouts: New York

Relationship: No

Hero: No

Name: Artemis Lian Crock

Age: 16

Hobbies: Using her bow and arrow, Training with her dad, Singing, listening to music, careing for her disabled mother

Whereabouts: Gotham City

Relationship: No

Hero: Artemis (Her Dad wants her to be a villain)

Name: Hope Summer Williams

Age: 16

Hobbies: Reading, Sowing, Finding her sisters, learning more about her origins.

Whereabouts: Central City

Relationship: No

Hero: Firestarter

Name: Natasha Serenity Worthington

Age: 16

Hobbies: Reading, Training with The Flash and Kid Flash, Singing, Playing with the Guitar, Playing Video Games, Fighting Crime as Moonacre and Miss Kid Flash, Going to the Gym, Sleeping, Drawing, listening to music.

Whereabouts: Gotham City

Relationship: No

Hero: Moonacre/Miss Kid Flash

"Wow" Natasha said to herself "I finally have a family" Natasha fell to the floor crying softly "I need to find them and get to know them better," She looked at her phone picked it up and looked at her contacts and found 'Wally' she immediately pressed the call button.

At Cadmus

_Oh you're so perfect, oh don't ignore me girl_

_Them other girls just service, they do not nuttin for me girl_

_Oh you're so perfect, don't you ignore me girl_

_Ain't no need to be nervou , this'll workout surely girl_

"What the?!" Wally said as his phone started ringing in his spandex. Robin gave him a weird look while fighting those Cadmus aliens. "How does your phone...even...fit in your...SPANDEX!" Robin said trying t o fight the aliens "I have pockets dude, you can't see them cause i don't put anything...in...there except-THESE STUPID ALIENS-MY...PHONE!" Wally was trying to reach his phone and fight at the same time. Finally he got the chance, he took his phone out of his pockets

_Miss Kid Flash Ringing..._

_ANSWER DECLINE _

"Rob! What do I do?! Should I answer?" "Dude were on a mission here what do you think?!" "uhhhh yes?" "NO YOU IDIOT!" "Ok FINE I'll call her later" When Wally pressed Decline he knew she was going to kill him.

Nat's Apartment

"Come on Wally please pick up!"

"Hello? Wally?"

"_Hey the Wall-Man here! Sorry can't pick up right now please leave a message after the beep"_

"Uhhh Hey Wally It's Na-Miss Kid Flash just want to talk to you about...stuff I know your 'working' and your probably going to say during this voicemail 'uhhhh Yeah!' anyway I really need to talk to you please just please call me back"

"Just relax Tasha" "He's gonna call back...JUST...relax...*snores*"

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_

_Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will I know that yo-_

"I need to remind myself to change this stupid song"

"Hey Wally" "Uhhh hey Miss Kid Flash-" "Don't call me that" "Miss Kid Flash can I call u Harpy or Speedo" "Fine whatever I don't care" "What's wrong" "What?" "I said what's wrong?" "I need you to help me find my sisters" "Wait you have sisters?!" "Yeah why?" "Are they Hot?" "WALLY!" "What I was just asking?" "Just Come Over to my place please" "Fine I'll come"

Natasha was in her room trying to tidy it up and find her purple glasses until she heard big knocks on her door and a guy saying "Speedo oh Speedo will you answer the door for meeeeee!" "Will you shut up already!" Natasha said while opening the door and seeing Wally West at her front door singing merrily "Wally please stop you're going to scare the neighbours" "Oh please Speedo, I have a voice that can make you fall for me anytime soon" "Yeah right! Just get inside Wall-Man" "Soooo you want me to find your sisters?" "Not just you me as well" "Were are we going first?" "hmmm let me see... ok we need to find my twin sister Hope she lives in Central City" "Cool I-" "We you mean" "Yes Speedo, WE can go find her in no time" "Ok, put your hands out" "Why?" "Cause I said so" "Ok then..." When Wally put his hand out Natasha went in his arms...Bridal Style. "Do I seriously have to carry you" "Yes Wally you must or else" "Ok ok but please...don't hurt me like last time" "Good you remembered... now go!"

Please Review and hope you like it...THANK GLOB IT'S DONE! Anyway there you go!

P.S. The songs are Perfect Defect by N.E.R.D. and Young & Beautiful by Lana Del Raye (I don't hate this or her I just thought Natasha wouldn't like this song)

P.P.S. Sorry for the mistakes and late update

P.P.P.S. Sorry for a tiny bit of Romance between Natasha and Wally...sorry...

Until Next Time

Natasha xoxo


End file.
